The present invention is directed to a composition useful for fabricating structures subject to contact by high-temperature fluorine-containing gases.
The composition of the present invention is for use in the fabrication of hardware contactable by high-temperature fluorine-containing gases, as in a gas laser. This utilization of the subject composition is similar to that of the lanthanum hexaboride carbon composition disclosed in assignee's co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 114,446(79) filed Jan. 2, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,753 and entitled "A Lanthanum Hexaboride Carbon Composition for Use in Corrosive Hydrogen-Fluorine Environments." Accordingly, this co-pending application is incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of describing the background of the subject invention and illustrating the state of the art.